Melinda Lossman (2k)
Profile "The media are the watchdogs of society." MELINDA Lossman is one of the last of a dying breed – the investigative reporter. She continuously seeks out the truth wherever it may hide, and drags it kicking and screaming into the light of day. She’s made enemies along the way, exposing secrets that even the EDC didn’t want uncovered publicly. Melinda is fearless, however, in her search for a story, and even the Autobots can’t stand in her way. Her greatest enemy is herself, as her bullheaded anti-authority stance alienates herself from many potential allies. Description Melinda Lossman is a tough old broad. When outside, her wild hair is tucked under a slouchy hat, and a cigarette is usually dangling from her lips. She covers her pear-shaped form in a beaten brown overcoat. The clothes under it are usually not in much better shape – black roller-derby T-shirts, stained jeans, and broken-in leather shoes are her wardrobe of choice. Her tiny eyes may be creased with wrinkles, but they are sharp as ever, picking up clues and reading people in an instant. Her legendary temper is usually just below the surface, ready to strike at any time History Mel was born the same year the Transformers debuted, and has never lived in a world without them. She is very interested in the Autobot / Decepticon conflict, and what the story is beyond the good guy / bad guy propaganda and rhetoric. Notes Sample Articles Decepticons Attack Lone Pilot by Melinda Lossman, Chief Reporter RUSSIA - Earlier this week, EDC pilot Michael Bryant was attacked en route to the U.S. from North Korea, where he was investigating the activities of Warlord Chikome-Ollin. While in flight over Russian airspace, Bryant was attacked by a space shuttle identified as the Combaticon Blast Off, and, while engaging Off, the shuttle deployed a modified F-15, tentatively identified as the Decepticon Ramjet. The two attacked Bryant, who demonstrated the effectiveness of the new Phoenix Exo-suit combined with his piloting skills by holding his own against the two larger enemies until help arrived, sent by Ollin. Bryant and his passenger were treated at the EDC Medical Facility and released. The Exo is being repaired, and the Decepticons are still at large. EDC Harrasses Warlord by Melinda Lossman NORTH KOREA -- After helping to save the world from the smallpox plague, and personally defending North America against the Decepticons during a recent raid, Warlord Chikome-Ollin was suprised earlier this week to find that he, unlike most UN Ambassadors, has been asked by the EDC to report all of his comings and goings to and from North America every time he visits. Says Ollin, "It's an outrage.... I wasn't aware that one of EDC's functions was keeping tabs on their allies." The news was personally delivered to Ollin by EDC pilot Michael Bryant, who is the cousin of UN Secretary General Edward Bryant. Said Michael Bryant about Ollin, "I would like to just bust his chops and take care of the Militants once and for all..." Bryant was attacked by Decepticons on his way back from North Korea to give Ollin this warning, and had to be assisted in his escape by Ollin. (see related article pg. 1) Players Melinda was created and played by Bzero. Category:Inactive Category:Terran Category:Character